Christmas Trouble
by QueenofDemons
Summary: End of exams, and millenia old agruments. This will be a holiday like no other. School is now over for break and everyone is going over to Yugi's house. Time for the Christmas cheer to REALLY BEGIN, then its off with Kaiba on a Trip Time for Trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Dilemma---------------------------------------Read and Review

* * *

**

Yugi awoke one morning just before the sun rose, and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes he changed and looked out the window. Domino City was still quiet, and far off in the distance, the horizon was beginning to turn silver as the sun was beginning to rise. Yugi turned and noticed that this was the last day of school before the Christmas break.

"Today is the day." Yugi bellowed "Christmas is coming-Yahoo!"

Yugi began to jump across his room, but when he felt a stir in the puzzle, he stopped, for his cheerfulness awoke Yami, and he came out of the puzzle a little dazed.

"What, what's gong on, what's happened?" Yami rubbing his eyes, then looking around

Yami then looked at his Hikari all confused

"Oh Morning, your up early aren't you" Yugi smiling sweetly

"Well, I thought something happened, and who are you to talk, you are too" Yami

"Well, yeah" Yugi turning to his wall mirror to look himself over

"Any reason why?" Yami curious went up beside him" The sun is just coming up"

"Today is the day I get to give my friends their Christmas presents.-He smiled-Today is the last day of school, we'll be having a vacation for awhile, for winter, so were giving all our presents today" Yugi said as he was fixing his hair. (Though it was still the same old style)

"Winter vacation? Presents?" Yami repeated

"Yep" Yugi said as he grabbed a bag filled with wrapped boxes and his book bag

"So, then what?" Yami expecting that there'd be more to the conversation

"Well, then we get to come back here and put up decorations" Yugi said excitedly then left the room and headed downstairs to say goodbye to his grandfather.

Yugi walked to school and during that time Yami was in his puzzle.

"Decorations? Christmas?" Yami thinking aloud to himself

Yami was sitting in a thrown like chair thinking about how excited his Hikari was.

Yami had never heard about Christmas, but he had seen decorations before, and wondered what type of decorations his Hikari needed for him to celebrate his Christmas. Still not only that, but he needed to get a present for his Hikari, so now he had two problems- he needed to help with the decorations, and he needed to get his Hikari a present. Still he knew this Christmas thing must be a good thing, judging by how excited his Hikari was.

After thinking this, Yami went up a sideways staircase into a dark room. This room wasn't a room he visited often in his chambers, in fact he really hadn't visited it at all, for in this room were boxes of old relics that he was buried with when he died over 3000 years ago. Inside these boxes were old Egyptian artifacts, though they needed cleaning, he hoped that this was similar to what Yugi may need.

He looked in some other boxes, and many of these artifacts were strung up together, they had little pyramids and Egyptian cat like ornaments, there were a few gold rings and gold jewelry all lined up next together like little Christmas bulbs.

"Perhaps he can use these" Yami "For something"

Then he noticed more boxes crammed together in the center of the room all stacked up forming an odd pyramid.

"What else is in here, and why didn't I notice these before?" Yami going toward the center of the room

Yami then began to look in the other boxes, but the others weren't like the other boxes he had looked at. Inside were jewels and ancient book spells the old priests had used to perform curses and ceremonies. It looked like a treasury after he had dumped everything out and onto the floor. Yami then became a bit disturbed.

"Something is missing" Yami

* * *

During this time Yugi had made it to school

"Hi everybody, today is going to be a great day" Yugi said with a big smile

"Hey Yugi" Ryou

"Good morning, I think so; I had been looking forward to this day for months" Malik

"So have you guys decorated yet?" Yugi tossing his book bag in his seat beside Ryou

"Yes, I fixed up the apartment last weekend" Ryou smiling and watched Yugi carefully place his gift bag on his desk

"No" Malik said bitterly "My sister said it was too early"

Yugi walked over to the other two

"Oh?" Yugi said a little down

"Well (Malik grinned mischievously) that was till I told her that since she said I couldn't, I would let Marik do it….You should have seen her face"

Malik was laughing his head off

The others smiled, but could imagine her face in shock

"She let me decorate all I wanted to then." Malik "So I put up the lights, the tree, decorated with holly everywhere inside the house, I then set up the table, and put up the ornaments with lights on all the windows and…."

Little did they know that class had started and they were so into their conversation that they didn't realize they were speaking Egyptian

"I know that it is the last day of school, but break hasn't started yet!" Teacher

!- The three of them

"And we are taking English so silence your native tongues" Teacher

"?"- The three were confused at this, but they took their seats anyway

"Sheesh" Ryou looking to Yugi and then to Malik the other two had the same pissed off look on their faces as Ryou did, and slump back in there seats to watch the teacher finish attendance.

Five minutes later

At this time the teacher turned her back to the class and began to teach.

Bakura and Marik took this as an opportunity to come out in their ghost like forms

(What the hell was she talking about?) Bakura to Ryou

(I guess I was speaking in Egyptian to Yugi and Malik again) Ryou to Bakura

(So) Bakura

(So, if I do it again I could get into trouble) Ryou to Bakura

(Why?) Bakura

(She doesn't like not being able to understand what we say) Ryou

(Then I guess it is too late then) Bakura

(What do you mean?) Ryou

(Well, just that all the Egyptian teachers I know are dead so her luck ran out when they did) Bakura beginning to laugh

Ryou put his head on his desk and had this exhausted look on his face.

(What the hell is he so happy about?) Marik to Malik

(Well the holiday is drawing near so maybe..) Malik looking at the ghost Bakura but addressing his answer to Marik

(Like he knows what holiday it is) Marik

(Maybe he does) Malik to Marik

(I doubt he even knows what to do for the holiday, He hardly even remembers the what day it is to remember what this up coming Holiday is even about) Marik glared at Bakura who was still laughing his head off (Still on a more important note what was she hollering about?)

(I didn't realize the class started and I was talking to Yugi and Ryou) Malik confessing

(It's still early so what was the big idea) Marik

Malik then put his head on the desk and didn't answer Marik

Yugi was observing both Ryou and Malik and could understand why they were exhausted. Sometimes their Yamis just didn't understand, and lately they have been taking more energy to hold back. Yugi then thought how the last time he tried to suppress Yami back he was knocked out for a week. Still to keep Yami from worrying he told him he was just sick.

(Malik what's wrong?) Marik going around the other side of the desk knocking the student in front of him off their seat and onto the floor.

"Ouch" Student

"What's going on over their?" Teacher

"Oh boy" Yugi closed his eyes and just sighed

Yami took this moment to come out of his puzzle to see what the entire ruckus was, for he felt Yugi's attitude change from Happiness to normal and now there was a large bang.

(What's going on?) Yami to Yugi

Still Yugi didn't even get a chance to answer, Yami saw the Priest and the Thief and it was all over.

"What are you doing here" Yami to Marik and Bakura

"Well, this may be too much for you to understand, but you see, we live in these little golden items and we go wherever they go and…" Bakura

"Shut up Cocky bastard!" Marik turning to Bakura and giving him a nasty glare "Don't answer for me"

"Why you ingrate" Bakura turning on Marik

"That's enough" Yami calling fourth his dark energy stopping them in their place

Still suddenly their Hikari's had grown exhausted and since their Yamis had been growing stronger, as well as their shadow power, it was taking more and more energy trying to contain them from acting up. Lately their little energies have become more and more spent, and it would make them feel more and more sleepy as the day went on. Lately they had been falling asleep in class but today they couldn't fight their Yamis and they passed out onto their desks

"!" Yamis who then took over their bodies so they could rest

In Yugi/Yamis soul chamber

"Yugi what is it? What's wrong" Yami upset and worried "Yugi?"

Still Yugi was passed out and could not answer him.

"**What did they do to you?**" Yami getting all pissed

Yami's millennium symbol showed up on his forehead and he awoke on Yugi's desk bearing the symbol only visible to Bakura and Marik. As the three of them awoke the symbol vanished.

"Thief what did you do" Yami to Bakura

"I didn't do anything; still what did you do to Ryou" Bakura

Then they turned to Marik, who it looked like his handiwork.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO?**" Yami and Bakura together

"Nothing, I take it there must be another force at work here" Marik to them

"THAT'S ENOUGH WHAT DID I TELL ALL OF YOU" Teacher

They jumped in their seats; they noticed she must've heard them.

"No more native talk! and stop interfering with class" Teacher

"If you don't want anymore native talk then once you learn it, it won't be a problem" Bakura to the teacher

"Silence and go to the board." Teacher pointing to the writing on the board "Go"

Bakura go up from his chair and marched up to the board and looked at the writings. He had seen writing like this before, done by his Hikari, still the only time he paid any attention to this writing was when he'd sneak in somewhere and read the warnings on the walls like he did when he'd break into a tomb or Pyramid. So he was used to writings being on walls, still he had to be honest and didn't know what the entire writing said.

"Now recite to me what the poem says and read it to the class" Teacher

"So do you want me to recite a poem, or read it to the class?" Bakura wanting clarification

"Don't be a smart ass!" Teacher who was beginning to get pissed off at him for talking back "Recite it"

"Well, alright" Bakura

Bakura went into the row were Yami was in and he saw the Pharaoh sitting there with a smug look on his face almost as if he was saying "Amuse me" So orders were orders.

Bakura cleared his throat and began to recite a poem-

Upon a morning the sun shown bright

Till midday came.

Ra hid his face and the light

And thus curiosity came.

Into a guarded treasure

What was there was now gone

What could be, but true pleasure?

As he left and sang a song.

By and with the grace of Ra

Never captured and never will be

And now a King he became like Ra

Forever and forever he will be.

"…" Teacher "How is that relevant to anything?"

There was a loud crashing noise, and everyone looked back. Yami had gotten up and his chair crashed onto the floor.

"Damn you! And may Ra curse you, you damn thief, you took it didn't you, Curse you to Hell" Yami hollering at Bakura

"Well I liked the poem" Marik kicked back and put his feet onto his desk bemused by the show he was watching "I need popcorn"

The teacher was just looking from Yugi to Ryou confused as all hell

"What are you accusing me of now" Bakura in a bored like tone, and he just folded his arms like he was used to this

"Admit your guilt NOW!" Yami commanded "Judgment will **not** be swift!"

"He does have style" Marik folding his arms "And a coke, a coke would be nice.

"If you two are done, I would advise you, if you are going to cause trouble at least do it in a language we can all understand" The teacher

"?" The three blinked and Yami then sat down

"I understood" Marik with a big smile on his face

"Sit down Ryou" The teacher in an exhausted tone

Yami just glared at Bakura as he walked to his seat and sat down.

"Well Yugi what do you have to say to his poem" Teacher

Yami got up and walked to the front of the room, everyone could feel his anger for it filled the room and those who knew not what they were feeling just looked at him. Yami went in front of Bakura's row and began to recite a poem as well.

Strike and twist, bend and break

For screams is all that's to be heard.

The pain and anguished wont be fake

A lesson there is to learn

Treasure with treasure

Each grander then grander fare

Come near again and they'll be Pain beyond compare

For us three as we know That there is pain, even worse than death.

The teacher didn't know what to think. Still being that this wasn't aimed at her, she didn't say anything. Hell she couldn't understand it anyway. Still Marik and Bakura grasped that message real well. To this Yami sat down and just glared at the two of them.

"Well, that was fun" Marik beginning to smile

"Oh shut up" Bakura looking at him with a death glare

"What was that" Teacher putting a hand to her head

"A poem from one person to the other" Yami

"You do realize that was long ago" Bakura to Yami an arm on the back of his seat

"Where is it now?" Yami glaring at him

"Hell if I know, In a museum I guess" Bakura stretching and kicked back in his seat again

"…" Yami thinking about it then turned to him to give him a death glare "Damn you"

"Oh well." Teacher "Now for math"

The next class hour went pretty good now one really said anything. Still some students would pass Marik, Bakura, and Yami a few glances as though expecting them to start something.

They took notes and then the teacher made an announcement.

"Alright put the stuff away and take out your pencil for the Exam" Teacher

"What!" Marik

"An Exam, it's like a test but harder" Bakura

"I know that" Marik (I can't do this stuff, I don't even know the whole writing style) To Yami, and Bakura

(That can be a problem) Yami to the others

(Sucks to be you) Bakura

"SHUT UP THIEF" Marik

"Here you shut up" Teacher hitting him in the face with the exam "I want silence"

"I don't care what you want" Yami under his breath

They took the exam and while taking it the teacher monitored everyone's expressions.

Marik was smiling during the whole exam and that looked strange in and of itself.

Bakura looked like he was thinking hard and he'd rub the pencil to his forehead till something came to him. Then he'd smile and jot it down.

Yami didn't even spend twenty minutes on it he got up handed it in face down, went to his seat and just stayed there glaring at her.

So after five minutes of looking at him glaring at her she got up and began to write some other stuff on the board though she could still feel his eyes on her every move.

(You would to think he'd expect me to curse him or something) The teacher to herself

(Try it and Die) Yami

The teacher broke her chalk and it rolled away from her.

(I am hearing things) The teacher to herself

The teacher stepped out of the classroom and fifteen minutes later she came back in, just as everyone was starting to hand in the tests.

Finally everyone had turned in their tests and the teacher then announced they will be watching a video on the history of Christmas.

The Yami's actually enjoyed this video as it helped explain what the whole Christmas thing was. The Yami's learned a lot from this video and was actually thankful for being able to watch it.

After the video was the last class of the day for after this class was lunch and after lunch was the gift exchange and the Winter break party for the students and staff.

"Well I think we will end the day with Chemistry" Teacher

The whole class groaned

"What the hell is that?" Marik

"You mix all sorts of things together and make them explode" Bakura

"I don't need to mix stuff together to get that affect" Yami

"That's besides the point" Bakura

"Show off" Marik

"Let's stay away from the chemicals today" Teacher (I wouldn't let them near the chemicals) "I am going to teach you about the mathematics version of the chemistry and balancing out the equations"

She then wrote more stuff on the board

"Curse her, and her math" Bakura

"She must like this stuff" Marik

"…"Yami

After looking at the symbols and equations on the board the three of them honestly could not make heads or tails of it. So they figured instead of complaining they'd take notes the way she was and have their Hikari's explain this stuff later. Once they are rested.

* * *

After a half hour

The lunch bell rang

"I didn't do it I swear" Bakura getting up from his seat

"Oh Shut up" Yami hitting him with his notebook

Bakura picked it up and saw inside that everything done that day was written in complete Hieroglyphics.

"I see, so you don't know the language either" Bakura showing Marik and then handing it back to the Pharaoh

"I see, that you try to come up with a conclusion and like always its wrong" Yami

Yami opened the notebook from the beginning and flipped through all the pages.

"Yugi has been writing all his notes in Hieroglyphics from the beginning the only time he makes and exception is on tests. So by his other notes I was able to understand what they were doing and I actually passed the test, with ease" Yami smiling and walking away from them.

"Oh shut up!" Marik and Bakura

The three were speaking in Egyptian the whole time and after yelling at them the teacher just gave up. She watched them leave the class together and then she slump into her seat.

The three Yami's went to the roof top were they sat on the floor and closed their eyes for it was time they checked on their Hikari's.

Unfortunately they were still passed out and resting, so they couldn't ask them how they were.

Joey then came up on the roof top and kicked open the door.

"Hey Yugi I got Lunch" Joey

"Well lucky you" Bakura glaring at him (Here come the cheerleaders)

"Hey it's the holidays, I have lunch for you guys too" Joey handing them all the food

"Why weren't you in class" Marik curious but still in a mean tone

"I am-on the committee with the others-were fixing up the festival-and I figured hey fixing up is better than trash patrol-so I said hey count me in" Joey in-between bites

"We didn't want the whole life story" Bakura biting in his sandwich

"Then don't ask" Joey rounding on him

"I didn't" Bakura taking another bite

"Hey, who let you guys out anyway" Joey noticing the attitudes and tossing his wrappers in the trash can as though shooting baskets

"You talk as though we were put away" Marik

(You should be) Bakura to himself, though Yami picked this up and just smiled

"Hey, where's Yugi, and they others, you guys aren't out during school" Joey

"They needed a rest" Bakura

"Pharaoh?" Joey questioning if he was telling the truth

"There asleep, they'll be up when their rested" Yami still he wasn't happy about admitting this

Everyone finished their lunch and as lunch was ending everyone began to head back to the classroom where they were to have their gift exchange, then go to the festival. Only they were pulled aside by the teacher.

"What is this" The teacher showing the three tests to the Yami's

They all noticed everything was in Hieroglyphics **all** three were.

Still before they could answer their Hikari's took over

"Sorry about that I will fix it" The Hikari's

"Do it now" Teacher

The Hikari's fixed their tests and looked everything over.

When each of the Hikari's looked at their tests they all groaned and sat in their seats Ryou had to redo everything as did Malik. Still they had to control themselves from laughing.

#'s 1-7 was just choosing a-c and well the majority of them were right as they just had to choose between 3 letters. They did choose and write the letters right but for the last 13 problems, here came the hieroglyphics.

#8 When will the pole align itself 50 degrees?

Marik wrote when the stars align with the moon in October it will cause the Sun to shift and thus a 50 degree angle with then form.

Malik understood why he wrote it but the answer was still wrong so after doing some brief calculations he was able to come up with the answer.

Bakura wrote when the sun rises off the cliffs the pole with align briefly thus casting a necessary shadow to make the escape.

Ryou just moaned and started his calculations.

Yami wrote When it is 3p the shadow rotates 30 degrees. This was the right answer only since it was in hieroglyphics he just had to correct the writing

Since they only had five minutes they had to rush a bit, still they corrected it and then they handed it in and then joined the others at the exchange.

Once outside her door they began to walk down the hall and once out of everyone's ear shot Ryou and Malik began to tell the answers that their Yami's had chosen.

"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Ryou

"Hah, for question 10 Marik wrote, It will be done as the moon covers up the ninth house of Ra and the ceremony that will be held in September" Malik putting a hand to his head

"Well he was a priest, mine put after the shadow is cast and the clouds hide the light of the moon" Ryou

"Well, Yami didn't do all that bad, really" Yugi added as the others cast him glares

Still all of them gave a huge sigh and they headed to the gift exchange.

To be continued...I post quicker with Reviews

**A note to the readers **

Hey everyone, I am curious as to what you think so far. So let me know, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

I will be posting the next chapter real soon so you don't want to miss it…

My sister and I are always looking for new ideas so feel free to e-mail us.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own Yugioh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. -----------**So check back later for chapter 2...Happy Holidays...Laters…..QOD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Once outside her door they began to walk down the hall and once out of everyone's ear shot Ryou and Malik began to tell the answers that their Yami's had chosen.

"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Ryou being honest, he thought he'd actually have to re-do the whole test

"Hah, for question 10 Marik wrote, It will be done as the moon covers up the ninth house of Ra and the ceremony that will be held in September" Malik putting a hand to his head

"Well he was a priest, mine put after the shadow is cast and the clouds hide the light of the moon, you'd have nine minutes to make the escape" Ryou

"Well, Yami didn't do all that bad, really" Yugi added as the others cast him glares

Still all of them gave a huge sigh and they headed to the gift exchange. They entered the old classroom and noticed the wonderful décor, for there was a large five foot tree in the corner and holly everywhere. There was a large buffet table and loads of food.

"Wow" Ryou

"Everyone is here:" Yugi smiling and feeling his Christmas joy returning to him.

"Well lets go find the others" Ryou smiling

"Yes let's go" Malik

The room was so crowded that they kept bumping into everyone. Still they reached the other side of the room and found everyone by the Christmas tree.

"Yugi" Anzu rushing up to him and giving him a hug

"…" Yugi and pushed her away "Happy Holidays"

Yugi said this, and then went over to Joey wanting to get away from Anzu. Yugi put his bag on a nearby chair then grabbed out his gifts. Yugi had spent all last week wondering what to get everyone. Joey had been a close friend and so he wanted his gift to him to be something worth while. So he got him a new rare card and a new deck holder for his deck. Tristan was also a close friend to him and since he wouldn't be able to be here for Christmas, since he will be leaving for a family trip, wanted his gift to be special too, so he got him a new ball cap of his favorite sports team. His best friends Ryou and Malik are friends he can relate to in ways he can't with the others, so his gifts to them he will give near Christmas, since he knew he would see them again soon, he will wait to give them his gifts. As for Anzu well he just got her holiday chocolate.

Yugi passed out his gifts and no one could wait till Christmas to open them, so they opened them on the spot.

"Ooohhh Yuugggi" Anzu blushing and looking at him with hearts in her eyes "This is my favorite chocolate, I just love it an…."

Yugi turned her off at this point and turned to the others

"Hey pal, thanks" Tristan putting on his hat and showing it off

The team on the hat is the most popular one in their school, so he had a few death threats if he didn't hand it over, which of course he didn't, but it didn't stop him from enjoying his gift.

"Wow hey Yugi thanks, this is one strong card" Joey

"I figured you'd like it" Yugi smiling the ghost form of Yami was smiling too then the looked over and were in shock "Kaiba"

"Yugi" Kaiba

"What are you doing here" Joey

"…" Kaiba turned to him "Down boy"

"What was that?" Joey getting all mad

"Look as much as I like messing with you I don't have much time" Kaiba

"So what are you doing here" Yugi

"Mokuba convinced me to go on a trip the day after Christmas and he would like you to come" Kaiba talking to Yugi

"Hey, I am there" Joey

"Bummer I will be leaving tomorrow" Tristan

"This is great, we can make snow man and sing near a campfire and talk about our accomplishments we made as friends and…" Anzu

"Like Hell" Kaiba

"….." Anzu not hearing and still going on

"Did she think we were going camping?" Kaiba

"I don't know" Yugi

"Ten to one, she wasn't thinking at all" Ryou all innocent like

"I give you twenty to one she wasn't even invited and invited herself" Malik

"She did" Yugi and Kaiba

"Anyway, I am renting a hotel and we will go there, the idiot guessed right, we are going up north so dress warm" Kaiba turning to leave "No cold will get you out of this one Yugi, I will pick you up at 9a, so get ready."

To this Kaiba left

"So does that mean we're invited?" Ryou

"I guess so" Malik smiling

"Yeah" Yugi "This will be great, I can spend Christmas with Grandpa and you guys then go on a Trip"

"You have no idea, this means I get to get out of cleaning the garage" Malik smiling "Sucks to be sis"

"Cleaning out the garage?" Ryou

"Yeah it was to be punishment for failing my last quiz, still she said she'd help me out, so she can do it" Malik laughing his head off "She'll help more than she knows"

"Idiot" Bakura in his ghost form

"Well he is right about that though" Marik

"…" Yami "So this is a Christmas party"

Since Kaiba left everyone else exchanged gifts. Yugi got a new dueling booster pack from Joey, and Tristan gave him a knew hip holder for his deck, Anzu gave him a new shirt with her initials on it and a love letter, and Malik and Ryou just gave him looks like, Sucks to be you.

They then went downstairs to the Christmas festival. Joey and Tristan got into a few fights over hotdogs, and Anzu, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi went to check out the game booths.

They passed a stuffed animal booth and decided to stop.

"A WINNER"

Ryou won a bear

"So who are you going to give that too?" Malik

"…" Ryou just stared at it

Malik then decided to go next and he too knocked out six balloons using the six darts.

"A WINNER"

Malik won a monkey

"It suits your winning personality" Bakura

Bakura then began to laugh

"Well to be honest, it looks more like you" Marik

"Is that so" Bakura

"Shut up both of you" Yami

"…" Bakura and Marik

Yugi then stepped up and he won a unicorn, then Anzu ran right up to him and blushed.

"So what are you going to do with that?" Anzu

"…" Yami (Not give it to her)

"Yeah, I am going to give it to Joey" Yugi

"WHAT!!!" Everyone

"Well I forgot to get his sister a gift, so I figured she'd like this. So he can give it to her for me." Yugi (This way Anzu will get off my back and leave me alone)

"Good idea" Ryou and Malik looking at their prizes

So they found Joey and Tristan having an eating contest and naturally Joey won.

"Hey guys thanks Serenity will love them" Joey "Hey Tristan on our way home lets stop at the arcade"

"Yeah sure thing" Tristan "Well guys I got to run. I promised to have my things packed by 5p"

To this they said bye and Anzu took off after them saying how she wanted to help. So it was just the three of them and their Yamis.

"I thought she'd never leave" Marik

"Same here" Yugi

They turned around and began to head to the game shop.

By the time they got there the sun was just beginning to set. Yugi turned around and looked at the setting sun. Next to him was Yami in his ghost form. The sun setting made it look like there was a golden outline around them and this is when Ryou and Malik saw that Yugi was as tall as Yami now. This got them wondering, when did that happen?

"Well anyway let's go in, there's a lot of work to do" Yugi all smiles

"Work?" Bakura

"Yeah we agreed to help Yugi decorate for Christmas" Ryou

"When?" Marik

"When he asked us if we decorated yet, since we did and he didn't, we took it among ourselves to help him" Malik

"Yep" Ryou

"I missed that conversation somehow" Bakura

"It didn't completely take place" Marik

They went inside and closed up shop, then everyone helped get the boxes down from the attic and suddenly the yamis went missing. Not worrying about that figuring they just didn't want to help out they began to decorate. Once they got started they were glad their Yamis weren't around as they would just get in the way.

Grandpa came out form the kitchen and couldn't believe what he saw.

Malik was decorating everything in holly.

"Lets see holly here, trimmings there, oh and more holly over here or it would be uneven" Malik running here and there

Malik had gold, silver, blue, and green shinny Christmas trimmings all over him running here, and there with the long trimmings running after him.

Marik had come out to see what was going on and nearly tripped after he passed. Finding out it was dangerous; he went back in the rod.

Then you had Ryou who was running in and out of the kitchen checking on his Christmas cookies he was baking in between helping Yugi with the tree.

"Here Yugi you need a red on there, and a silver one over there….No No, to the right…There we go" Ryou "Has five minutes passed by yet Grandpa?"

And he ran back into the Kitchen without the answer from Grandpa

"Well now the…..(Holly over here and this over there-Malik in the background) Tree looks really nice there Yugi" Grandpa

"Thanks the place is looking really nice too, huh Grandpa" Yugi getting off of the stool and looking the place over

Thanks to Malik everything had trimmings, even the TV was decorated in red and green holly. There were even trimmings on the staircase banister. It really was, decorated all out than usual.

Grandpa and Yugi went into the game shop and saw that Ryou in between his holiday baking had decorated the windows in lights and Malik had holly and trimmings on the shelves.

"It looks like Santa's toyshop" Yugi wide eyed

"Yes it does" Grandpa couldn't believe it

(The cards….whats happened to them) Yami looking at the shelves

(Were decorating right now, what have you been doing?) Yugi

(Finishing up my decorations) Yami

(Your decorating your room, great) Yugi

(No the decorations for you) Yami

"…" Yugi

"Up on the house top the reindeer pause, out jumps good ol Santa Claus…" Ryou throwing tinsel everywhere "My cookies" running back inside

Ryou ran out in such a hurry he didn't realize that he through tinsel on Yugi and Grandpa.

"Well it does look nice" Yugi taking the tinsel off

"Practicing to be a Christmas tree" Malik asked as he put more holly around the cash register

"No, Ryou was just in a hurry" Yugi taking the Holly away from him "Why don't you help me finish off the tree

Everyone dimmed the lights to the shop and went inside. Grandpa locked the shop up so no one else could go in it and decorate it even more.

"Well you boys don't stay up too late" Grandpa then went upstairs

"Looks like were staying over" Ryou with cookies in his hands and Hot cocoa

"Great I have this video in my bag we can watch" Malik

"…" Yugi

**(There staying over?) **Yami

(Well it looks like it) Yugi smiling "What do you have there"

Yami took out his decorations, and together he and Yugi began to finish off the tree.

Of course the decorations Yami had were of real jewels and gold, and well this just happened to get the attention of the sleeping Bakura.

The jewels on the stringed pyramid, and cat like décor clattered together and-

"Jewels" Bakura jumped out of the ring "Where? I heard them clatter, SILVER AND GOLD, SILVER AND GOLD, MEANS SO MUCH MORE THEN SILVER AND GOLD!"

Bakura then stopped there when he saw exactly the item he wanted on his Christmas list. A tree that grew SILVER AND GOLD.

And there it was the jeweled Christmas tree of jeweled ornaments and gold trimmings with holly and tinsel; it looked like his fantasy Christmas tree he had always been looking for.

(Never before had I seen so many jewels in one place) Bakura to himself then clasping his hands together (Except in the Pharaohs tomb) smirking to himself.

"Step one foot closer and you'll know pain beyond death" Yami who turned around on his stool and glared at him one jeweled ornament in his left hand.

"Nice" Malik "So who gets put on top?"

"I'm in the second one" Yugi

"I will be on the side one" Ryou heading back into the kitchen

"???" Malik "There is only one top" –Meaning the top of the tree, yet everyone thought he meant who gets what chair by the TV-

"Idiot" Yami finishing his last ornament then stopped off the stool to look at the tree

It was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen, since he laid his eyes on the dark magician card for the first time.

"Now that is a tree" Bakura (All for me, all for me)

Ryou came out of the kitchen with more cocoa and cookies since Malik polished the last batch off.

"So what are we going to watch?" Ryou

"A holiday tape" Malik

"And you just happened to have them in your bag?" Ryou

"Well I picked them up during break; I figured it'd be fun to watch" Malik

"What would be fun to watch is to see how Bakura will steal the jewels off that tree" Marik "Where's the popcorn?"

"You talk like I have no self control" Bakura rounding on him

"Don't worry we know you don't" Marik saying this as he was waving his right hand in a nonchalant way

"Enough! Anyone step one foot near this tree and it is a one way trip for you" Yami

"Does that include your Hikari" Bakura pointing behind him as Yugi had stepped up to the tree to add the angel on the top

"Yugi be careful" Yami holding the stool steady for him

"So that is who gets put on top, nice" Malik finally getting his answer

Yugi put the plug in the socket and the whole tree lit up. The lights from the lights glowed brighter as the colors were reflected off of the gold ornaments. Everyone had to admit it was quite a site to behold.

"So that is a Christmas tree" Yami

"Yep" Yugi all glowing "Thanks for the ornaments Yami"

"Your welcome, I am glad they were of some use" Yami smiling at his Hikari

"Where did you get them?" Yugi

"Here and there" Yami saying as he closed his eyes

"Can we finally watch the movie now" Marik "I need more popcorn"

"Oh all right" Malik shoving his bowl his way

"Well if they didn't take so long I wouldn't have finished it already" Marik (I just have a craving for popcorn)

Everyone sat down and began to watch the movie but they were also watching Bakura as he kept on glancing over to the tree.

"If you glance at that tree one more time…" Ryou

"I didn't touch it" Bakura

"You have no Christmas Spirit, do you know that" Ryou "All you can think of are the jewels on that tree"

"The pharaoh brought them out" Bakura sulking and in his defense

"For Yugi's Christmas tree, not for you to steal" Ryou

"Should I put them away?" Yugi getting all sad

"No need, just banish him to the shadow realm" Marik in all smiles and shoving popcorn in his mouth, like this is a much better show now he had the solutions to any problem

"What do you mean I have no Christmas spirit, it is about SILVER AND GOLD in fact if that wasn't what it is about, why did they make that song…Huh? and besides if that is the case then I know what Christmas is all about." Bakura then went into the ring singing SILVER AND GOLD all the way there

"Oh pulease" Ryou

"Well he was half right" Yugi admitting that

"Which half" Ryou

Yugi finished a Christmas cookie then looked at him

"If Christmas was about Silver and Gold he would be king" Yugi smiling

"…" Yami looking at him

"No offense" Yugi

"Non-taken" Yami forgiving his Hikari

Then there was a song on the show that caught his attention.

-We three kings of Orient are… -Show

"Three Kings" (I prefer to be the only one thanks) Yami (Still baring gifts and traveling afar, isn't that the truth)

"Yes Pharaoh three kings lets see You, Me, and the King of thieves ha ha-ha ha" Marik in his Maniacal laugh

"…" Yami

Yami had tried to be good on an account of his Hikari, and the season, but he was really pushing him, then to top it all off.

"SILVER AND GOLD SILVER AND GOLD MEANS SO MUCH MORE THEN SILVER AND GOLD" Bakura dancing around, throwing tinsel everywhere and everyone, he was drenched in silver and gold jewels "Love it don't yah"

"Yes, especially since half of that belongs to me" Yami glaring at Bakura

It finally dawned on him what he did, and the fact that he gave himself away. When all he wanted was to prove a point to his Hikari.

"Hand them over now!" Yami

"I need more popcorn…This is great" Marik in smiles and watching the show, well not the actual show. "We need to do this more often, you know have parties"

"The bastard" Ryou

"These belong to me" Bakura to Yami

"You know where you get every little jewel, and you know these were given to me from…" Yami

"What's wrong, are you starting to forget things in your old age?" Bakura

"Yami what is it?" Yugi

-Thus we need to give in order to receive on this festive occasion as the little…-show

"Well Bakura, being as how I **barely** even knew they were missing, you can have one of the two items of mine you have there in your décor" Yami

"…Really….You wont take that back now right" Bakura couldn't believe it

Marik had dropped his popcorn from shock, spilling it all over the couch and he was still in a daze.

"Marik are you okay" Malik waving his hand in front of him "He's in shock" he said to Ryou

"I choose the jeweled necklace of Ahmand Ra" Bakura handing the other item to Yami "My thanks to you Pharaoh and many blessing to you on this festive occasion"

"Well don't mention it, and since it is a festive occasion, I shall give this to you Marik, Merry Christmas" Yami handing over the jewels armband to Marik

"Thanks great Pharaoh, this is a treasure" Marik looking at his gift

"That was mine, I figured if you still had it then I could steal it from you again" Bakura

"Well I did, for awhile, but I gave it as a gift to Marik, you two MERRY CHRISTMAS" Yami and to this he went into his Pyramid

"Damn Pharaoh" Bakura getting mad

"Well that was nice of him" Marik still looking at his expensive gift and smiling

"He did that just so we will fight each other as to who gets the whole set of Ahmand Ra." Bakura "Which of course I will get the set"

Bakura glaring his evil glare at Marik

"The Pharaoh gave this to me" Marik getting up and glaring his evil glare

At this the Hikari's were getting mad

"IN YOUR CHAMBERS NOW!" Hikari's

To this they went into their chambers and the Hikari's were able to finish watching the movie and clean up. They took their Showers and after setting the air beds up in Yugi's room they went to lie down.

"Hey Yugi" Ryou

"Yeah" Yugi from his bed

"What should we do when we're up north?" Ryou

"I want to go skiing" Malik

"I was thinking on building a large snow man and drink hot cocoa, and maybe even go hiking" Yugi smiling and thinking about their present from Kaiba after Christmas "Still Kaiba will probably want a Christmas duel since he invited me up"

"True, I was thinking on going snow boarding" Ryou

"Well that's till after Christmas we still have a three days till then" Malik

"Yeah" Yugi "Three days"

Next thing he will do tomorrow is give them their gifts from him.

To be continued……….Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays...

**A note to the readers **

Hey everyone I am curious as to what you think so far. So let me know, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

I will be posting the next chapter real soon so you don't want to miss it…

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own Yugioh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. -----------**So check back later for chapter 3...Laters…..QOD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"What should we do when we're up north?" Ryou 

"I want to go skiing" Malik

"I was thinking on building a large snow man and drink hot cocoa, and maybe even go hiking" Yugi smiling and thinking about their present from Kaiba after Christmas "Still Kaiba will probably want a Christmas duel since he invited me up"

"True, I was thinking on going snow boarding, still skiing will be fun too" Ryou

"Well that's till after Christmas we still have a three days till then" Malik

"Yeah" Yugi "Three days"

"Maybe, but this day is done with, now that it is night time" Ryou

"Well he's right" Yugi (So two days and we will be up north)

Next thing he will do tomorrow is give them their gifts from him. Thinking about their friendship and all they have in common he got them all something similar, yet he knew they'd be special.

…

…

They all awoke the next day, however it wasn't in the usual way. All three Hikari's awoke to their Yamis screaming their heads off at each other.

After hearing them, all three Hikari's looked at each other, sighed, and got up. They changed into everyday clothes while listening in to what the screaming was about, then when they began to hear threats of the shadow realm, they ran downstairs

"Look Pharaoh this isn't my doing" Bakura

"Are you not a thief?" Yami

"No" Bakura "I am, the King of Thieves" Bakura boasted proudly

"Then this, would be your doing" Yami

"What's going on, what did he do now?" Ryou came up and asked Yami

"That's not fair" Bakura to Ryou

"Guilty, till proven innocent, yet even your Hikari is aware of your **past **history" Yami

"That's besides the point" Bakura

"Well?" Ryou getting impatient

"What did he do Yami?" Yugi asked

Yami could never be mad at his Hikari, and was always honest with him, so since he asked, he told him everything.

"He, somehow during the middle of the night, brought all this stuff here wrapped, and even had the gull, to give his stolen goods as gifts to you all, look, there, under the tree." Yami pointing to all the presents under it

"Yami that isn't his doing" Yugi to Yami

"What do you mean" Yami shocked his Hikari took Bakuras' side

"Ha, I told you" Bakura "I want an apology Pharaoh"

"**All you get**, is, a Merry Christmas from **me**" Yami turning to Yugi "Please Explain"

"Well last night was Christmas eve, and Santa came to deliver presents, Still those –Pointing to the Presents- are from him, Here see this is for you from him, and this is from me to you" Yugi handing him his presents "Everyone has something here, look"

Everyone went and got their gifts, even the Yamis.

Bakura received a pocket knife that had little tools in it, Bakura liked it **a lot.**

"Yes Santa knows me well, this tool of Ra, will come in handy" Bakura

Ryou could tell, that as he was looking at that, he was wondering how to use it for thievery. All Ryou could do was sigh.

(Santa must pity the bad ones) Ryou thought

Ryou then looked at his gifts from Santa, he received a new game of chess and from Yugi he received an identical shirt that he and Malik had. On the shirt it said "I am the Hikari" and for the Yamis theirs had "I am the Yami"

"These are so awesome, thanks Yugi" Malik and Ryou in unison

"Hey Malik, what did Santa give you?" Yugi

"He got me this new game for my computer" Malik

"Hey I heard about that one, it is said to have great graphics." Ryou

"I like this" Marik looking at his present

Everyone looked to see what he was given

He was holding a shirt that said "White coats, mean nothing to me"

"Well it looks like, to me this Santa guy, knows us very well" Yami

"Well Pharaoh what did you get" Marik

Yami said nothing; he smiled, and vanished into his puzzle.

After everyone opened their presents they had a large feast that Grandpa had prepared. Since everyone slept late (especially the Yamis) they had their brunch around 11am, so by then Grandpa had already prepared their feast.

Yami came back out just before the feasting.

They dined on honey roasted ham, pies and different type of cakes and sweets. Still after serving everyone, Grandpa was called out to the shop and was held up by the Christmas crowd, many of the parents had a few "last minute" items to pick up. Grandpa had made a lot of money off of the sales.

Still while Grandpa was held up the Hikari's had their hands full.

For the Yamis had …….a little condition, being Egyptians, they weren't used to all the Sugary substances like Christmas fudge, cookies with frosting and sprinkles, and apple pie, all in one sitting, so they ended up getting a **little **hyper.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, ha ha haha ha" Bakura running all over the place and his Hikari Ryou was running after him.

Marik was drinking up all the Hot Cocoa and it gave him a bit of a drunken affect on him

"Well a brew this good…..Sssshhhhouldn't go to…..waste" Marik hiccupping

"That is enough sugar for you" Malik "Get into the rod now"

"Wait a minute….or….two….or four….or" Marik finishing up the cocoa and trying to count at the same time-he wasn't doing that good of a job though

Yami was laughing up a storm and went to grab another piece of Chocolate cake

"I think I will cut you off at this one Yami" Yugi taking away the cake

Yami seemed to be doing okay, but if Yugi was right Pharaohs always had to keep their image, know matter what.

"BAKURA COME HERE, DON'T TOUCH THAT……YOU CAN'T EAT THAT LIGHTBULB!" Ryou hollering at Bakura in the background

"I like this cake" Yami "And the show, still I am missing something to this grand event…."

"Yeah, but no more after this one" Yugi

"HAHAHAHAHA…..Today is the day Pharaoh." Marik

"Oh" Yami "That's what it was, a threat to my life….I almost forgot a grand event is bound to have a few threats-Turning to Yugi-otherwise where be the fun"

"Today you will become my mind slaves" Marik swaying a bit

"Funny,-Slightly closing his eyes- there is only one of me-well technically-, so why pluralize the word, as for slaves' yes, you are my slaves" Yami glaring at him

"Right like I said" Marik "Today is the day…"

With a clunk he fell to the floor

"I was wondering when he'd pass out from the sugar, good grief" Malik

Yugi just laughed

Overall they had a great Christmas

* * *

...

Everyone spent another night and the Yamis were still passed out from the sugar. They used up all their energy while they were hyper so once it wore off, they fell right to sleep. So the Hikari's watched another movie, Grandpa treated everyone out to eat at a Chinese restaurant, and they relaxed the rest of the evening.

They figured they'd play their new games on the way up, on their trip.

…

…

The day of the trip

Everyone who was going on the trip was there early, so they left thirty minutes early, before Anzu showed up. Joey wasn't able to make it because his sister caught a cold and he wanted to be by her side till she was well again.

The drive up was long and it had everyone in suspense as to what they were going to do, and where they were headed.

Finally when the car stopped it was right in front of a grand hotel.

"Wow" Yugi looking at the large snow covered hotel

"This should be fun" Ryou

"Hahahaha" Malik in a Marik like laughter that made everyone turn to look at him

"Malik?" Yugi

"Hahahaha….woo hooo" Malik jumping in a big pile of snow

Yugi and Ryou just smiled as Malik began to make a snow angel

Malik then threw a snow ball and began a snow fight.

Kaiba just watched, then headed into the hotel

Mokuba was left in charge of the company while he was away for the day. Kaiba figured if Mokuba needed help he would call him on his cell. Still the two of them hardly left each others side so this made Kaiba a little worried leaving his younger brother behind.

Still this was **all** his brothers' idea, and he had about fifty guards guarding his younger brother, with a threat on their lives if anything happened to him, so knowing he was safe allowed him to relax a little.

…

…

After ten minutes of snow play everyone went inside all soak and wet.

"So let's get our rooms, then we can go skiing" Ryou

"Yeah I would like to try it" Yugi

"That is going to have to wait Yugi" Kaiba

"That figures" Yugi turning and smiling at Kaiba

"I brought you here for one day only, and it is to finally settle the score" Kaiba

"Well this shouldn't take too long, shall we go get ready for skiing" Malik

"You guys will be needed too" Kaiba glaring at the two free-loaders

"…" Malik and Ryou looking at each other then to Yugi

"Change and meet me in this room in twenty minutes" Kaiba gave him the key and turned around and left the room

"…" Yugi

"This could be dangerous, who knows what's in that room" Yami looking from Yugi to the Key he was given

"True, but unless this hotel is owned by Kaiba Corp then it should be an everyday type room, right" Ryou

"That's what I thought too" Yugi

They walked to their rooms and found out that each one of them had their own suite. All three rooms were on the top floor and side by side each others, with Yugi's in the middle.

Yugi's was a little larger than the other two, but it was in no more, grand

Still all three had a large bed, a kitchen, living room with a large grand sofa, and a large TV.

Bakura really liked the room

"Well the ones I am used to are a little larger, and have jeweled artifacts, but I **suppose **this will have to do" Bakura

Bakura was acting a little snobbish, but after looking around he then walked over to the large TV, and as Ryou was unpacking he took a look out of the corner of his eye, and saw Bakura beginning to measure the TV when he thought Ryou wasn't looking.

Ryou changed then began to speak

"I will only say this once" Ryou turning around

"Well…What is it" Bakura though he knew what was coming

"Everything had better be here when we leave" Ryou beginning to head to the door

"…" Bakura (Still what you don't understand is, rightfully these are ours, they were bought by Kaiba and entrusted this room to us, so it is ours, by right of a Christmas present.)

Bakura liked the Idea of Christmas; it meant getting grand things without stealing, though he had to admit the thrill of stealing and not get caught was what he lived for, still as for the presents and grand things, they were "gifts" right.

Ryou sighed and opened the door

Then the two of them, left the room

…

…

Everyone met up at the door Kaiba had specified and wondered what was inside.

"Well only one way to find out" Yugi as he reached for the key and unlocked the door

All three began to go inside and couldn't believe what they saw.

"No WAY!" Yugi

"A…." Malik

"Bowling Alley!!!!" Ryou

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE**!!!" Yamis

"Oh, this is a bowling alley" Yugi to the Yamis

"Usually there bigger, but being inside a hotel, this is a good size" Ryou

"Yeah" Malik

The bowling alley consisted of nine lanes, a snack bar, a front desk, and nice clean lanes.

"So Yugi, I figured, since we are, on vacation, we would take a break from the usual, and go with something, **more** challenging" Kaiba

"Meaning he doesn't want to loose with the usual duel" Bakura in ghost like form standing beside the other Yamis in ghost-like forms as well

"Figures, he is giving us **priests** a bad name" Marik

"Yeah like you're one to talk" Bakura

"Well, it is a….**different** approach" Yami

"I trust you know the rules" Kaiba to Yugi

"Sure do" Yugi

"Shall we…-walking to the lanes-…Your on this lane, I will be on this lane and we shall see who is the best after two games" Kaiba

"Sure" Yugi

Everyone put on their bowling shoes and went to the two lanes.

Kaiba said the first game was strictly practice so they could warm up. So they allowed their Yamis a go at it.

Bakura was first and picked up the ball and guttered it twice, Yami then went and managed to get a strike.

"You CHEATED" Bakura

"I have no need to cheat at such, a **trivial** game" Yami with pride

"You have enough pride to choke a horse" Marik

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Yami getting upset

Marik then had a go, and he too guttered it

"I used to be able to do this when we played knock down the pillars, way back when" Marik grabbing the ball for a second go

"Yes and how long ago was that?" Bakura

"Shut up, like you should talk" Marik

Marik rolled the ball and managed to knock all the pins down picking up his spare.

"There, not so bad at all" Marik

"Move over it is my turn" Bakura picking up his ball again

Bakura stopped for a moment

"What's wrong? Forget how to play?" Marik standing beside Yami

"Shut up" Bakura "I was just thinking"

"That's the first" Yami and Marik together

"SHUT UP!" Bakura

Bakura rolled the ball and he rolled a strike, this surprised both of them.

"Hahahahaha I knew it, this is nothing" Bakura

"Well, move over it is **my** turn" Yami

Yami again threw a strike making him have a double; still it didn't **stop** there after he rolled his strike his name lit up on the screen. So to add a little more pizzazz, he used his shadow power to emphasize his name a **_little._**

On the screen

'**_Pharaoh is number one…..Double' _**

"I knew it" Yami smiling

"YOU CHEAT!" Ryou and Marik

"Do I detect a little hostile activity here? Or is it **just jealousy**?" Yami smiling

"You wish Pharaoh, **_move_ **over it's my turn" Marik picking up his ball

"What **_was_** that?" Yami glaring at him "You insubordinate underling?"

"Uh I mean….Surly you don't want to "stand" the whole time I take my turn, please, why don't you have a seat" Marik choosing his words a little more "wisely" Marik

"…" Yami taking a seat, but at **his own** accord

…

…

The game continued like this, on the third round Yami didn't get a strike but he did pick up his spares and Bakura got better with each round as well, and Marik was doing well, as well.

Finally near the ninth round the scores were as such. Bakura-105 Yami-115 and Marik-105

Now it came down to it the last two rounds of the game and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Bakura was up and he wanted to defeat Yami just like Marik did, even if it was to a bowling game. Still to do so they would need two strikes to be able to win.

Still you know Bakura and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Still, this he wanted to be a clean win. So he concentrated a little more than usual and let go of the ball.

The ball rolled down and started to curve down the lane and for a moment it began to go into a direction of the gutter but then….at the last moment it curved and gave him a strike.

"All right…..strike!" Bakura jumped

"HOW DARE YOU, CHEAT!" Yami

"What do you mean, I didn't cheat" Bakura

"That ball was heading toward the gutter" Yami squaring off at him "It would've fallen in if you didn't interfere"

"Interfere!" Bakura all mad "That's the curve ball"

"A ball is curved; to be exact it is round, but it curved when it should've gone in the gutter" Marik jumping in "I'm getting hungry, they should have popcorn around here somewhere, or better yet how about a nice hot dog with relish, yes that sounds better, perhaps both" Saying to himself as he headed to the snack bar

"I didn't cheat or use magic" Bakura getting all mad

Marik ordered his order and received his food

"He did a curve ball Yami, it is just" Yugi showing up in ghostlike form

"You mean there is such a thing as a curve ball?" Bakura mostly to himself

"Idiot" Marik finishing up his hot dog and beginning on his popcorn "Damn them only having small boxes of popcorn, I ought to send them to the shadow realm for that"

"…" Yami giving Marik an (I don't believe him look) "Either way it is **my** turn"

Yami knew it was near a close game now

Yami took his turn and got a strike, since he hadn't had one in awhile he was glad he was able to get one now.

Strike!

"Damn you Pharaoh" Bakura

Yami smiled with pride and took a seat Marik cleaned off his hands and got up to take his turn

"…" Marik (That means I would need a "double" as well)

Marik too got a strike and it was down to the last round

Bakura got a strike and was able to go again, but this time he knocked two pins down, then one more his total ended up being 118.

Yami ended up with a 125 and Marik a 116.

Yami was thrilled he won, though even he had to admit it was a good, close, game and an enjoyable one.

Then, was the game with Kaiba and though many swear words were exchanged it was a good game as well with Yugi winning at a 127 to Kaiba's 125.

After the game everyone decided to go out in the snow.

Bakura and Marik were having fun they were jumping around in the snow, it did look a little weird though, if you didn't know they were there all you would see is snow being kicked up off the ground out of know where. It is times like these the Hikari's' were glad no one else was around.

* * *

"You would to think they had never seen snow before" Ryou

"Screw you Bakura" Marik throwing a snow ball the size of a bowling ball

"Moronic fool, take that" Bakura throwing a larger snow ball

"Ha-ha you missed, and your mother eats scarab beetles" Marik jumping out of the way and throwing a larger snow ball

"Damn you and you call yourself a priest" Bakura grabbing four snow balls and chasing after him showering him with snow

"Underlings" Yami watching them then looked at Yugi who was making a snow man with Ryou and Malik

"Well at least no one will get hurt." Yugi looking at Yami and smiling

"Hey, let's go skiing" Ryou

"You can ski, but I want to go snow boarding" Malik "You coming Yugi"

"I want to finish this snow man first; I will watch you guys from here" Yugi

"Come on" Ryou

Still it wasn't as fun as they thought. Since no one knew how to ski it took them awhile to get started. And Malik didn't have a snow board so he was unable to go snowboarding.

As they were heading down the hill Ryou and Malik were passed up by their Yamis

"Ha-ha, you too ski like my grandmother" Bakura laughing at them and passing them up

"JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS, HAHAHAHAAAAA" Marik passing them up and singing

"Darn him, CHRISTMAS WAS YESTERDAY!" Malik all upset and angry that Marik could ski and he couldn't

It wouldn't have been that bad if he knew he had skied before, but since he was from Egypt he knew that was impossible. He could just pick up things faster than he could.

"How do they know how to ski?" Malik

"Bakura probably had to do something similar to get off of a pyramid after robbing it or something" Ryou sighed

Since they were being showed up by their Yamis they decided to go back to the hotel, and drink cocoa.

Everyone showered and changed and had dinner.

…

…

At about 11pm everyone was back in their rooms packing up for their trip back home.

Yami and Yugi were in their room and Yugi was looking at the ceiling.

"Did you have fun today?" Yami

"Yes, it was a lot of fun." Yugi

"Yes, it was, I will always remember this day" Yami

They then fell asleep listening to the chilled wind howl in the night…

…

…

At about 7am everyone was on their way back home, with a group of yawning guys, complaining about the ungodly hour of the day.

"I mean even the slaves got up later than this" Yami "I at least need a cup of hot cocoa"

"Yami, you had three already" Yugi

"…" Yami "Well I need another one" Yami crossing his arms and looking out the window

Yugi sighed

"I prefer the milk chocolate, to the dark chocolate cocoa personally" Bakura being handed a cup from his Hikari

"YOU'LL DRINK IT OR WEAR IT" Ryou

"Fine, fine" Bakura grabbing the cocoa

Yami was handed a cup as well, so he kicked back, and was looking out the window and watched the trees go by.

The Hikari's played the new chess game he was given by Santa and enjoyed the long ride home.

The End

Happy Holidays One and All

**Hope everyone enjoyed the holiday story**

**Let me know and review it.**

**You alll have a happy one.**

**QOD**

Disclaimer----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own Yugioh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. ----**Laters…..QOD**


End file.
